Cinderella Boy
by Natsuko Miyaharu
Summary: Cinderella Boy? That's just another version of Cinderella story. Conan and Detective Boys are performing Cinderella Boy drama to celebrate their school's anniversary. What kind of drama Cinderella Boy is? Find out and enjoy!
1. Drama, Drama!

**Cinderella Boy**

**A/N:** After making story consisted of 6 chapters "Crossroads" (swear, that's exhausting), I come back with seven-chapter-story (I thought it would be just one shot story at first). The plot is pretty simple and neither FBI nor BO included. This time, again and again, Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan will be the main characters (no complain, because they're my favorite pairing! Yeah, I'm ConAi fans! \o/). Gosho Aoyama will never make ConAi to become a canon couple, so as a fan of them, I will make it happen here, because is the only place where we can really unleash our imagination. So, cheers for ConAi! 3

Anyway, it's not the continuation of my previous story, so enjoy your reading ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan is owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't own the characters, places, and everything. I only own the plot.

**Characters:** Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai, Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Kojima Genta, Professor Agasa, Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko, Masumi Sera, and Okiya Subaru.

**Summary:** Cinderella Boy? That's just another version of Cinderella story. Conan and Detective Boys are performing Cinderella Boy drama to celebrate their school's anniversary.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Drama, Drama!**

"Cinderella, huh?"

Conan sat on the wooden bench at Beika Park, holding his chin apathetically while grasping a piece of little paper scroll in his palm with another hand. Twilight was about to come. The sun almost set at west, coloring the sky with redden-orange florescence. Tens of birds flew, making a well-regulated formation to come back to the place where they belonged. Slight sound of crying crows started to hear. Five detective boys were gathering and seemingly discussing about something. Ayumi and Haibara sat on the left and right side of Conan, while Genta and Mitsuhiko were standing in front of them.

"It's gonna be amazing!" Ayumi cried excitedly, clenching her two fists eagerly. The rests except Conan and Haibara seemed to be happy as she was. "I've been dreaming for so long to be a Cinderella!"

"Ayumi-chan will look awesome in Cinderella gown!" Mitsuhiko added fiery, but then he threw his face at Haibara which suddenly turned into crimson . "But Haibara-san will be also well suited."

"Oh, thanks."

Haibara smiled in very marvelous way which made Mitsuhiko froze in nervousness. He started to imagine himself wearing a tuxedo with her wearing a white wedding gown and becoming his dance partner.

"But Ayumi will look cuter!" Genta disagreed with Mitsuhiko's last word. He also imagined himself as a prince and asked her to dance as well after kissing her backhand.

"Haha." Conan laughed unwillingly, guessing the obvious imaginations of those two. "_They must imagine something beyond their age... geez..._"

"Then, can we start discussing which one will we roleplay?" Haibara said, crossing her arms nonchalantly.

"Ayumi wants to play as Cinderella!" Ayumi cheered happily.

"I'm a prince!" Genta said immediately.

"Wait, I think that's somewhat unfair. All girls want to be a princess while we want to be a prince. Shouldn't we decide by raffle?" Mitsuhiko clarified. Honestly, he just did not want to miss the chance of being a prince with Haibara as a princess.

"Raffle...?" Ayumi murmured. She was kind of upset yet worry, Haibara suited more to become a Cinderella considering her beauty and gracefulness than herself.

"What do you mean by that, Mitsuhiko? You're unhappy if I and Ayumi become main characters?" Genta grumbled spitefully.

"That's not what I mean. Conan-kun also deserves to be a prince, not to mention Haibara-san is well-suited to be a princess"

"But I don't think neither Conan nor Haibara will object!"

"Genta-kun, why are you so self-centered?" Mitsuhiko said peevishly. "You always think about yourself for most of times!"

"And what do you think you are? You act as if you're smarter than us!" Genta yelled at him and almost grabbed Mitsuhiko's white collar, but Conan prevented him.

"Cut it out, you two!" Conan tried to lessen the high tension between them. "Genta, Mitsuhiko was right. But, do you forget that in Cinderella story, we need four girls and one boy? So we should reconsider how raffle will solve this problem."

"Four girls and a boy...?" Ayumi muttered and thought of something. "Oh I see! Four girls to become Cinderella, her wicked step mother, and her two bad-manner cousins while the boy becomes a prince, isn't?"

"Yeah, Ayumi-chan is right." Conan smiled and agreed with her.

"If that's the case..." Mitsuhiko murmured thoughtfully.

"We should play as girls, you meant?" Genta said in awfulness.

"Hmm..."

They all thought deeply and tried to churned out a better idea. But they did not seem to find any, even the great detective, who was always capable of solving difficult case, found it hard just to think about a simple resolve to make a decent drama.

"I have an idea."

Haibara broke the silence with her mocking smile, leaving her seat and standing before them with arms still crossed. She smirked meaningfully when Conan glared at her suspiciously. The rests saw her in disbelief, feeling a bit surprised because she usually used to look uninterested towards that kind of thing.

"What's that, Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko said curiously.

"I'll make the script. Meet me at Hakase's house two days from now and I will have it finished," she smiled sharply and left so many question in their heads. "Let's head home! Your mothers will get anxious if you don't come back sooner."

"Okaaaay!"

Just like captain gave a command to its subordinate, those children obeyed her unconditionally to leave the park. Ayumi tried to balance her steps with Haibara who walked in front of the others. She persuaded Haibara to tell about the script she thought of, but it was meaningless since Haibara only answered with one quick meaningful smile.

"_What she's plotting anyway?_" Conan muttered silently. "_Don't tell me...?_"

He finally found out her plan and set an 'oi-oi' look. Then walked behind the girls, together with Genta and Mitsuhiko. He surely knew that Haibara could be such a 'mean' human being when it came to certain something, not to mention her evil look explained it all.

**XXX**

_**Four hours ago...**_

"Everyone, our school will celebrate its anniversary three weeks to go." Kobayashi-sensei opened the conversation during the class of Japanese history. "The headmaster asked all first graders to join drama competition!"

"Drama?" half of class responded in bewilderment..

"Yeah!" Kobayashi-sensei answered enthusiastically. "Each class will be divided into groups with each group is consisted of five persons."

"Five persons? It's decided then." Mitsuhiko gave a hint to detective boys who was likely in the same group.

"Then, what kind of drama should we perform?" Conan raised his hand and asked uninterestedly. He was almost certain that they would play dramas taken from Japanese folklore such Momotaro, Kintaro, Urashima Taro, Isshun-boshi, and the likes.

"Western folktales!" the teacher was very eager even more."Such as Beauty and the Beast, Snow White, Cinderella, Little Mermaid..."

"How unusual..." Conan murmured softly, only Haibara who sat beside him could clearly hear.

"Really?" Haibara asked unbelievably. "Why?"

"Usually, typical Japanese elementary students are encouraged to know a lot about Japanese history, so they can learn by playing," he put the chin on his hand. "Unless it's an exception."

Classroom was so crowded all of sudden after listening to Kobayashi-sensei announcement. Some of them talked about what drama should they play, some others blabbered about the role they would play, and the rests were not interested at all, including those two teens who trapped in seven-year-old children form.

"The birthday theme is fairytale, so we have to take drama theme from those Western folktales," Kobayashi-sensei as if answered Conan's bewilderment.

"That's the answer." Haibara commented her explanation and pointed it to a guy sitting beside her.

"Yeah." he just responded shortly because the teacher was about to give further explanation about the details.

"Please compose your own group consisted of five, now! The rests who did not belong the group have to tell me immediately!" that sensei continued.

The students chattering and sort of busy to find the group they would like to join. Of course most of them prefer to join the group which they used to hang around with, including detective boys. Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi flashily came to Conan and Haibara's place. Their face looked so bright indicating that they were happy when knowing they would play in a fairytale drama, which they might be dreaming for so long.

"Everyone, have you done yet?" Kobayashi-sensei reminded them. "If you've done already, the representative from each group please come to me to pick one scroll inside this box."

She showed a small glass box, with length and width around 7 inch and 4 inch, and height about 5 inch. She picked one white paper scroll as the example. "Inside this scroll is written western folktale you will play. For example, your group have to play Snow White. Then you should roleplay the Snow White characters and act as if you were in the drama."

"You may do some improvements, but you're prohibited to change the main plot of the original story. Do you understand yet?" Kobayashi-sensei ended her explanation with blinking one of her eyes to the students.

"Yeaaaah."

"Any question?" she asked again.

Genta unexpectedly raised his hand and asked, "You said it's actually a competition. Then, is there any reward or prize if we win? What is that?"

Kobayashi-sensei smiled mysteriously. "Of course! The winner will get free pass to Hokkaido to enjoy the snowboarding for three days, along with their parents!"

Whoaaaa. Is that really, Kobayashi-sensei?"

All students were aghast in disbelief. It looked like they were unquestionably excited after hearing a very interesting prize if they win the competition.

"Huh? It's beyond my expectation though..." Conan murmured softly. He played a pencil in his hand and spin it aimlessly.

"You're right. The school must have prepared a quite amount of money for this anniversary." Haibara added.

"Yeah, guess so."

Haibara sighed and crossed her arms nonchalantly and leaned her back on the chair. She was not interested at all to this sort of thing. It would be better to read the book for many hours or do a research for antidote in the underground lab instead of playing such a foolish drama and going on vacation at Hokkaido if they win. _That's just wasting time_, in her opinion.

"We must win!" Mitsuhiko said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! We have to make an awesome drama and play beautifully!" Ayumi implied.

"Hokkaidooooo... here we come!" Genta loudly cheered.

"Haha. They're really carried away..." Conan muttered silently.

"For all group representatives, please come here." Kobayashi-sensei cut her superb joyfulness. She was ready with that box.

"Conan-kun, you're the representative." Ayumi appointed Conan to become their leader. The rests would not oppose since he used to be in charged as a leader in everything.

"Eh, me?"

"But Edogawa-kun's luck is somewhat terrible." Haibara jeered him and gave a quick smile cynically.

"_Haha. Kono yarou..." _he laughed annoyingly and cursed that demonic sharp-eyed woman.

"How about Tsuburaya-kun?" she smiled beautifully cute to Mitsuhiko and made his face suddenly turned to crimson.

"M-me?" his voice sounded nervous. "B-but Conan-kun is better..."

"It's okay, Mitsuhiko." Conan put his hand on Mitsuhiko's shoulder and blinked his left eye, indicating that he did not mind at all for not being a leader this time. "Do you agree, guys?"

"Ayumi agreed!" Ayumi cheered happily.

"I don't mind either." Genta said.

"It's decided. Bring us a good luck, Tsuburaya-kun." again, Haibara smiled very gently to him which made him even felt so awkward. He immediately walked towards Kobayashi-sensei to pick that paper scroll.

**To be continued...**

**XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese words check:<strong>

_Kono yarou_: usually use to curse someone. Just like, "This bastard..." in English.

* * *

><p>Mitsuhiko will take the scroll. Which drama will they play? (Haha I'm sure you already know from the title and the sumary xD) Just find out on the next chapter! ^_^<p> 


	2. Cinderella Boy

**And this is the second chapter. Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**Cinderella Boy**

"I have done with the script."

Haibara held a stack of papers which seemed to be the scripts for the drama when detective boys came a visit to Professor Agasa's house two days later since the announcement of that drama competition by their teacher, Kobayashi-sensei.

"Woaah, Ai-chan, you're incredible!" Ayumi looked at her in astonishment when putting the pudding spoon on the plate and planned to continue her eating later.

"As expected from Haibara-san!" Mitsuhiko complimented her with mouth full of chocolate pudding.

"I wanna see, I wanna see!" Genta eagerly tried to seize those papers from Haibara but then giving up when she threw a you-must-not-see-this-before-I-permit look.

Conan gave an apathetic look when spooning his last bite pudding. He almost figured out what she was planning to do. But he had to put more concern to it nonetheless. "Then, how the story will go?"

"The plot still the same with the original story of Cinderella, where a princess lived with her step mother and cousins as a pauper, then a fairy comes to her and wholly changes her appearance so she can join the dance party in the castle but she must leave the party before twelve and leaves her glass slipper and so on..." Haibara explained. "But, because we're consisted more boys than girls, we change the roles."

"_Yappari..._" Conan muttered silently and found his guess was exact all along.

"Change the role...? What do you mean?" Ayumi frowned perplexedly. She drank a glass of cold water while thinking what's the meaning of Haibara's words.

"We title our drama as Cinderella Boy," Haibara smiled meaningfully.

"Cinderella Boy?"

"Yeah..." she sat on the sofa straight to the television while the others were on her left and right sides. "Yoshida-san will role as a princess of the castle, Edogawa-kun as Cinderella boy, Kojima-kun and Tsuburaya-kun as evil step brothers of Cinderella boy, and me as a despicable step mother."

"Whaaat?"

All including Conan were surprised with their own roles while Haibara only gave a satisfied smile. Even Conan had guessed how the plot would be, he never expected to be a Cinderella, even he did not need to wear a gown as a typical Cinderella.

"Ayumi will be a prince? Conan-kun as Cinderella? How cute!" Ayumi yelled excitedly. She imagined him wore a wedding gown and dance with her in the ballroom.

"Yoshida-san, you're not going to play as prince, but you're a princess. Edogawa-kun will play as a boy, so he would not wear a wedding dress even I really want to see him that way." Haibara ridiculed Conan and made him felt so annoyed. He only gave a sullen look to her.

"But it's not fair! Why should I play as an evil brother while Conan can get the chance to dance with Ayumi?" Genta complained unsatisfied.

"Yeah, Genta-kun is right!" Mitsuhiko added. "_Soreyori_, Haibara-san could also play as a princess, right? We should do the raffle to get our role to respect the fairness."

"I'm not sure I'm suitable enough to be a cute princess compared to Yoshida-san. Besides, don't you think my personality with that despicable mother are quite alike?" she smirked.

"But you're not evil at all, Haibara-san..." Mitsuhiko was on her side.

"No, it suits her, I think. Don't you see her frightening glares sometimes the same with Cinderella's step mother?" Conan mocked and successfully took a revenge on her.

"Oh you're right, Edogawa-kun. You surely know that Cinderella always being bullied by her step mother, isn't?" now it's her who retaliated.

"_Haha. This bastard_," he cursed silently.

"Well, well. Anyway, Kojima-kun and Tsuburaya-kun. I never intended choosing Edogawa-kun as a prince over you both," she said calmly. "But the role suits him well and those bad-manner brothers kind of suit you because of their appearances. We need one big boy and the skinny one."

"But Haibara-san..." Mitsuhiko complained.

"You should not judge someone by his appearance!" Genta still felt unsatisfied. His face was stained with vanilla sauce and chunks of chocolate pudding.

"Wipe your face cleanly, Kojima-kun." Haibara gave a sheet of tissue to him. "You have no idea how much trouble I went through when making the script. So, no more complain!"

She threw a sadistic expression as if threatened them not to grumble about her decision and it worked since none of them complained no more or even say a single word. They preferred to give up instead of receiving a demonic look from her. Genta wiped his cheeks with tissue she gave. Mitsuhiko bowed his head and spooned his remained pudding.

"If no more complain, I'll give the script for each of you. Read your own," she distributed the papers she held for some time and gave those children one by one. "If there's something you don't understand, feel free to ask me. Read very carefully."

They accepted the scripts and started to read the whole story. Their expressions were vary, sometimes frowned in ignorance, sometimes smiled in amazement, and sometimes goggled in surprise. Haibara laughed a little when seeing the various expressions of them and could not stand to hear their comments.

"So, the glass slipper will be replaced by watch, huh?" Conan commented. In the original story, Cinderella accidentally left the glass slipper while walking downstairs in hurry. But there's no way a boy would wear glass slipper in this case.

"Yeah. Unless you don't mind wearing glass slipper."

Haibara's answered made the children laughed while Conan was so peevish even more. This girl never failed to outwit him in most cases which no one ever did.

Conan back to the script and read it at glance. He did not feel like he should read wholly because he knew already how the story would go. He turned to the last page and read the very last scene which made him in big surprise.

_ The princess and Cinderella boy were dancing romantically. After staring each other lovably, they shared a kiss and promise to be together and live happily ever after until death do them part._

"What the hell is this, Haibara?" Conan yelled at her in anger that startled the others. The rests immediately stopped their reading to know what had actually happened with him.

"What?" Haibara responded coldly and expressionless.

"What's with the last scene? _Anona_, do you forget we're still first graders?" he protested.

Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko turned to the page he aimed at, carefully read it, and felt so surprised as well. "Kissing?"

"Doesn't it mean Conan-kun and me should be kissing in the end?" Ayumi suddenly blushed. Her face was no different with a boiled crab now. But from the deepest of the heart, she wanted it badly.

"What the hell is this! You should make more appropriate end for the first graders, Haibara!" Genta shouted. Haibara really annoyed him today but he did not have any courage to protest her even further.

"What's so wrong about kissing between children? You frequently see this on the television commercials right?" she defended. "You don't need to take it seriously, just do one flash kiss and everything's done."

"But this is Japan, Haibara-san. We're not used to do that before an allowed age." Mitsuhiko voiced his opinion.

"Yeah, yeah." Conan concurred.

"It actually depends on how you take that kiss as. If you do it for showing your friendship between two childhoods, I think that doesn't matter and people will see that as a part of children friendship and just for fun, unless you do it seriously."

Haibara sighed. It was not simple to give an understanding to them since they lived in different culture with her. Kissing was not such a big deal in the country she raised, which was America. Children, teens, or even adults would do that.

"Do you still want to go to Hokkaido and enjoy the snowboarding?" she stressed her words and tried to influence them.

"Of course, but..."

"Just do it, and I'm sure we'll win the competition if you try hard for your roles." she smiled winningly. "Any objection, Edogawa-kun? Or you have no courage to kiss a girl?"

She mocked him laughingly. She truly knew this mystery freak never kissed anyone, including his supposed-to-be-girlfriend, Ran.

He was silent and feeling so exasperated because that evil-eyed-yawny-girl successfully annoyed him over and over again until he felt so challenged to prove her wrong. "It's no problem with me. But everything's up to Ayumi-chan. Will you be okay with this?"

Conan's answer was shocking the others, including Ayumi. She suddenly felt her heart palpitated rapidly without a good rhyme. She was surprised quite a bit, but actually felt so extremely happy with that.

"W-well... if Conan-kun said so, I don't mind either. We'll do it as a childhood friend, right?"

Her face was completely reddened. Butterflies suddenly appeared in her stomach and made her tummy was aching with inexplicable reason. She could not hide no more from the others that she really wanted this to be happened for so long.

"Yeah, of course. _Ganbarou_, Ayumi-chan!" Conan smirked at Haibara as if said I-also-can-do-thing-like-this.

"That's good then." Haibara won the debates. She successfully brought everyone with her plan.

"_Chotto na_, Haibara..." Genta tried to complain again.

"No more complain from you, Kojima-kun, nor Tsuburaya-kun. Yoshida-san and Edogawa-kun have agreed."

"Yo, everyone!"

Professor Agasa suddenly came and brought a box of doughnuts and gave it to them. He just returned from his two-days science conference at Shinjuku together with other scientists from all over Japan and some representatives from nearby countries, such South Korea, China, and Taiwan.

"Hakase!"

The children except Conan and Haibara immediately took the doughnuts and carved it delightfully. Genta and Mitsuhiko even forgot about their disagreement towards Haibara's idea.

"Delicious!" Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko said accordingly with mouth full of doughnut. Haibara and Conan only looked at them smilingly and suddenly felt envious. Why children could turn out to be happy that fast despite their annoyance while ago?

"I'll make _ocha_ for us then." Haibara stood up and went to the kitchen but before that she stopped at the professor's side and warned, "Oh, Hakase, don't you dare to eat even one bite of them."

"So mean, Ai-kun..." he was upset. The only thing he could do was glaring hungrily at the children carving their donuts excitedly. "_I wish I were at their age..._"

He tried to eat one doughnut stealthily while Haibara was in the kitchen, but when the kids gave a threatened look which said 'we'll tell her about this', he canceled his willingness to do that.

"By the way, have your started rehearsing for the drama?" professor asked. "What kind of drama will you perform?"

"Cinderella Boy." Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta said in various tones.

"Cinderella Boy?" he frowned. "How's the story look like?"

Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko told everything they knew one after another. Starting from who would they portray, how was the plot, and so forth. Professor listened to them earnestly and sometimes smiled or laughed, except for the last scene.

"Really? You both will have a kiss, Conan-kun and Ayumi-kun?"

"_Shou ga nai darou_? That evil eyed girl didn't even give us a chance to oppose." Conan grumbled peevishly.

"Did you say something about me?"

Haibara abruptly appeared with tray contained of six empty glasses and a teapot on her hands that made Conan was startled and immediately shut his mouth.

"_Be-betsuni_." he said awkwardly and then helped her to bring the tray and put it on the table. Haibara filled each glass with tea. The fragrance of the tea made the atmosphere felt so peaceful and tranquil.

"It's delicious, Ai-chan!" Ayumi complimented.

"Yeah!" Genta implied.

"_Sasuga_ Haibara-san..." Mitsuhiko added. He imagined someday when he'd marry her, he would taste this delicious tea everyday.

"Thank you." Haibara smiled quickly.

"So, when we begin the rehearsal?" Conan asked while slurping his tea carefully. Really, the tea she made was more delicious than Ran's, even her cooking skill was slight poorer than his childhood's made.

"Tomorrow. We'll be rehearsing here after school." Haibara answered assertively.

"Speaking of which, what about the properties we'll use? Such clothing, decorating..." Mitsuhiko asked about the forgotten things they did not mention nor discuss before.

"How about we ask Ran-oneesan and Sonoko-oneesan to give us a helping hand?" Ayumi suggested.

"Good idea! I'll ask them right away. We may also ask Sera-san and Subaru-san." Conan added.

The last person he mention suddenly gave him goosebumps because something glared at him with such killing intention. Haibara still was not sure that Okiya Subaru man was not dangerous, just like Conan stressed out.

"I won't join the rehearsal if you ask him to help us." she threatened him uneasily by whispering to his ears.

"Oi, oi, what's with that attitude? Didn't I tell you for numerous times that he wasn't dangerous?" Conan whispered so softly.

"Can you give me more plausible reason instead of Sherlock's fan can't be a bad guy?"

"_Anona_... a detective could sense whenever in danger. I don't see Subaru-san has any intention to kill."

"Don't you know? We received a lot of training about how to hide our killing intention in the organization."

Conan put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "I could clearly sense Gin's killing intention, Vermouth, and some of them."

Haibara was silent. She wanted to debate him and warned him about how she suddenly felt so suffocated and unpleasant whenever she got near Subaru, just like the feeling she had when confronting with other BO members. But she was never able to convince Conan that Subaru also had that 'smell'.

"Besides, there's no way I would put you in danger by lending him my house which is right beside where you live."

"Hmm..." Haibara sighed. His words seemed to be true but still she would not easily believe it. "Whatever you say, I won't get near him during the rehearsal."

She let go of his hands from hers and ready to leave. "See you tomorrow, guys. I will continue my reading now."

Conan only looked at her when she was walking downstairs and murmured, "_How stubborn... geez..._"

**To be continued...**

**XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese words check:<strong>

_Soreyori: _On top of that

_Ganbarou:_ Let's do our best!

_Chotto na:_ Wait...

_Shou ga nai darou?_: It can't be helped right?

_Sasuga:_ As expected from...


	3. Rehearsing and Rehearsing!

**They finally have decided playing Cinderella Boy. In this chapter, you will see their preparation before the d-day...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Rehearsing and Rehearsing!**

The next day, they started rehearsing at professor's house. Some of them, especially Genta, still could not memorize the scripted dialog well which made the rehearsal did not go smoothly. Haibara scolded him so many times, but he was so thick-headed and frequently misspelled the dialog.

"Kojima-kun, you stay there until you memorize the dialog well." Haibara asked him to move at separated place and pointed the red sofa to go to.

The rehearsal from Haibara was very strict. She showed her mature side making her looked older than she should _― _no one but Conan surely had no idea that she was actually eighteen. Mitsuhiko practiced eagerly and with full spirit. He even did not mind at all when Haibara criticized whenever he did mistakes. Ayumi fully appreciated her role as a princess and could not prevent her heart beating whenever she got near Conan.

Conan was also getting carried away when seeing the others looked so enthusiastic in playing their roles even he initially did it unwillingly. He did not find it hard to act as a main character. Maybe his acting skill highly improved since he acted as Edogawa Conan in the daily life in front of everyone. Haibara was unquestionably awesome when roleplaying as despicable mother. The others saw her acting skill in amazement without knowing the fact that she also was acting all the time as Haibara Ai.

"Oh, we forget to decide who should be a fairy..." Ayumi patted her forehead.

"You're right... but we need more person to do that." Mitsuhiko said helplessly.

"Can't we ask someone from the another group to play this role?" Genta walked to them, bringing the script with his right hand.

"We can't." Mitsuhiko clarified. "The main characters must from our group, except for the dance party. We can ask some people to be minor actor and actress a while."

"But the fairy has no major role, doesn't?" Genta persisted.

"No, Genta. Even it has minor role, but it's still one of our main characters." Conan asserted. "The only way left to choose is between Ayumi-chan and Haibara should play double. Fairy is supposed to be a girl, isn't?"

They were glaring each other until Ayumi said the words, "Ayumi will not mind role as double."

"No, Yoshida-san. The princess should be untouchable until the scene she has to perform. Let me do this." Haibara made a resolve.

"Eh, interesting, isn't? Haibara-san will play two opposites roles! Being an evil woman and a kindhearted fairy. Just like black and white!" Mitsuhiko said excitedly.

"Black and white, huh? Yeah, of course it suits me since I used to live in black and white as an evil and kind-hearted person at the same time." she murmured softly but they still could clearly hear her speaking and question her in perplexity.

"Oi, oi..." Conan warned her not to say such weird things in front of these children, but she just responded it ignorantly.

"Eh? What do you mean, Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked perplexedly.

"Nothing. Don't mind me," she passed her coldly and walked to the fridge to get some water. "Let's take a break a while."

They were rehearsing and rehearsing almost everyday. Roleplaying their roles earnestly except for the last scene, the kissing between the princess and Cinderella boy. Conan and Ayumi had made an agreement, they would do it spontaneously when performing on the stage. Genta sometimes still forgot the dialog but he's getting better and better than before. A week before the performance took place, Ran, Sonoko, and Sera helped them out. Ran sewed clothes for their costumes, Sonoko and Sera helped Subaru Okiya making decorations and properties they would use, such a castle made from Styrofoam and cartoon papers, a horse for Conan's ride which was made from Ayumi's big horse doll with little modification, setting place for Cinderella's house with its fireplace and another things, and so on. Subaru was indeed very capable of doing this sort of thing, as if it'd been her profession since so long ago. As had been stated before, Haibara preferred not to get near Subaru when he was around.

**XXX**

_**A night before the performance took place...**_

They were gathering, still at professor's house to do the last rehearsal before the performance tomorrow. It was raining outside but fortunately rain fell down after they arrived there. Ran and the others could not accompany them rehearsing. She had a club activity, Sonoko should attend the party held by Suzuki company, while Sera also had to attend Jeet kune Do practice at the _doujo_. Subaru Okiya also had to attend a certain occasion at his college. Now only five children and Professor Agasa were in the room.

The preparation had all completed. Subaru did his job very amazingly. The decoration looked so real. Ran was also very good at making costumes. Ayumi now cheerfully wore her dreaming gown and showed it off in front of the others.

"Cute!" Mitsuhiko cried happily, his face was reddened when seeing her looking so beautiful.

"Beautiful!" Genta added.

"It suits you well, Ayumi-kun." Hakase commented.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to put some make up on her and she'll look more beautiful." Haibara smiled. "You're cute, Yoshida-san."

"Thank you." Ayumi blushed and she wished she got a compliment from Conan. "How's your opinion, Conan-kun?"

"Perfect."

Conan's answered made her felt like she was in the air. She was blushed even more. If she were in fairy tale, she might be already flying high to the moon.

Genta and Mitsuhiko wore their costumes as well. A tuxedo and another accessories. Haibara helped them out since they would probably mess it because the costume was somewhat complicated to use.

"Wow, that's great! You look handsome, Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun!" Ayumi complimented them which made their face turned to crimson. "Conan-kun and Ai-chan, why don't you try your costume as well?"

"No need. I'll do it tomorrow when the performance is about to start." Haibara replied coldly but still set her smiling face.

"Yeah, me too." Conan implied.

Professor Agasa who once suddenly vanished to the kitchen, returned with tray on hands. He brought orange juices for them. "Let's cheer for tomorrow! Do your best, everyone!"

"Yeaaaah!"

In an hour, they already started rehearsing very seriously and wholeheartedly. Even it was the first time for Mitsuhiko being a leader, but he could do his job well such keeping things in order. Haibara still became the main commander due to her strictness and advanced acting skills. She also taught Ayumi how to dance since that little girl knew nothing about it. But Ayumi still could not do it well and she sometimes got slipped.

"Look at me, Yoshida-san. I'll show you how to dance," she held Conan's hand and asked him, "You're not bad at dancing, do you?"

She asked Conan with mocking face. He responded her with ridicule. Conan gripped her hand and put it on his waist, just like she did.

"Please turn on the music, Hakase," she requested.

Professor Agasa played the classical music from the disc. Haibara started to count with 'one-two-three-one-two-three' taps as she stepped to the right and then to the left along the rhythm. Conan balanced her movement nimbly, keeping the music on and keep moving. Yeah, he was good enough at dancing since her mother always forced him to do so.

She put her right foot on him and moved her hips to the right. She then twisted her body slightly to add more movement. He moved to the left and she adjusted with moving to the right, putting her right shoulder forward a little and left shoulder back.

He threw his hand in the air and loose it without releasing her hand. She swiveled awesomely and again put her hand on his waist and started to count again. They moved their body naturally to the rhythm and lost to it.

Their incredible movement and an advance skill of dance amazed the others. The children and Professor Agasa gave applause, they still looked at those two in awe and barely even believed that they're only first graders. All of their movements just like being choreographed.

"Not bad, Kudou-kun." she whispered on his ear. "It's unbelievable how a detective like you could dance that good."

"Oh, shut up."

They finally stopped the dance with him kissing her backhand politely. Everyone who stared at them surely could be envious. They were really perfect match for dancing.

"Incredible!" Mitsuhiko yelled.

"Magnificent!" Professor Agasa implied.

"Fabulous!" Genta added.

"Awesome!" Ayumi cried in astonishment. "I wonder where and when did you learn it while you're only first graders..."

Haibara tried to think a plausible answer. "In America, we should start to learn how to dance since a child."

"A child? But you're only seven now, aren't you?" Genta asked perplexedly.

"Uh, yes. But I've been learning it since I was five."

"Superb!" Mitsuhiko cried. He wished he were Conan who could dance very awesomely with Haibara. He kept wondering why he could never win over Conan in anything.

"And Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked.

"Hmm... same with her. I spent six hours in New York with my parents before returning to Japan." Conan made an excuse. Of course he was lying.

"Oh, so it was like that..." Ayumi and the others murmured while Professor Agasa only smiled witnessing their attempts to hide the truth from the children.

"So how, Yoshida-san? Will you try it again?" Haibara asked her. She knew it was not even fair, dancing was not such an easy thing to do especially for a child.

"Eh, me?" her fiery eyes suddenly looked so gloomy. She could not do that, Haibara was way too awesome for her. "I wish we could change our roles, Ai-chan. I don't think I can do that."

Haibara pulled her arm gently and gave it to Conan. Ayumi's cheeks was blushing when he held her hand. "You don't need to do it as complicated as mine. You just need to dance, expressing what's inside your heart. The key is focusing your mind on the music and enjoying the rhythm."

Haibara helped Ayumi starting the movement. She put Ayumi's hand on Conan's waist that made her face even reddened. "Don't make her slip her step, Edogawa-kun. Make her as comfortable as possible. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah." he said. "Ayumi-chan, just do as you can. Don't force yourself, okay? You don't need to be like her."

Haibara played the music and they started to dance. Ayumi was still too clumsy. Conan tried hard to adjust her movement and make her as comfortable as possible. He could not do the same movement as he did with Haibara, so he just did a simple movement, such stepping on the right and left and helping her swiveling.

The dance practice took quite some time. Haibara and Conan never stopped helping and giving motivation to Ayumi until she could enjoy the dance, even it's still far than she was expected to be. But they could not force her beyond her capability nevertheless. Genta and Mitsuhiko practiced their roles with Professor Agasa. They finally seemed to enjoy their own roles and really wanted to win the prize. As for Conan and Haibara who firstly did not seem to enthusiast, they finally found it really amusing and exciting. It was not about how they managed to win the title, but there were more important things they got, which were togetherness, sincerity, hard work, and friendship. They could not wait when everyone gave an applause when the performance ended.

**To be continued...**


	4. Let's Get the Drama Begin!

**Let's get the show begin! The d-day has eventually come!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**Let's Get the Show Begin!**

The d-day of the drama competition had finally come. Teitan Elementary School was drastically changed for today, especially the auditorium hall where the celebration took place. All in-charged committees had conjured the room into a fairyland, based on the main theme, fairytale. That surely made everyone felt the taste of living in the Neverland, the land which only existed in the imagination.

The performances shown were not only fairytale drama from the first graders, but another competition would be held as well, such singing contest for the fifth and the last graders, intelligence tests for third and fourth graders. Second graders would compete in modern dancing contests. But the first graders were given an advantage to play earliest among the others.

Conan, Haibara, and Genta were already at the backstage, accompanied by Professor Agasa, Ran, Sonoko, Sera, and Subaru who were ready to help them decorating the place. Mitsuhiko was away for taking a raffle, in what order would they perform, but Ayumi was nowhere to find.

"It's unusual. How come Ayumi could be this late?" Genta murmured after Haibara put some make-up on him.

"I'll call her." Conan immediately pressed certain number and Ayumi's name was on the phone display.

"_Taihen desu_!" Mitsuhiko suddenly came with half-running. His breath was panting and his face was anxious. He showed a paper written 'No.1', indicating that their group was the first to perform.

"Oh, that's good then. We don't need to wait too long." Haibara said expressionlessly. She was already dressed up as a despicable mother.

"Not that!" Mitsuhiko tried to take a breath painstakingly. "Ayumi-chan's mom have just called me and informed that her ankle is badly sprained when practicing the dance this morning. So she can't perform today."

"WHAAAT?"

They goggled in surprise after listening Mitsuhiko. It was unexpected condition, even Conan did not estimate this kind of thing would happen. They already lacked of persons and Haibara should play double roles with Ayumi playing. But now with her absent, who would suppose to replace her?

Conan tried to think clearly. Asking another girl from different group would be impossible since she might be busy with her role in the group, not to mention the teacher forbade it. Besides, how could one possibly replace a major role without practicing the script at all?

He leered at Haibara. The only option that came up with his mind was her. Only her could do this. But was it even possible for her to play three different roles at the same drama? But the only girl left was her.

Haibara realized that glare from Conan. She had no option left to choose. She sighed a little and said, "It can't be helped. I'll replace Yoshida-san's role."

"Is it really okay, Haibara?" Conan was anxious to her, but he was sure she could do that. "You'll play three different roles at the same time..."

"Do you have any better way out? Only me could do this role, unless one of you don't mind to be dressed up as a princess." she smirked and glanced at her watch. "We have no time. We should be on stage in twenty minutes."

They started to hear the hosts already opening the ceremony. After the headmaster giving his speech, they had to perform.

"Yeah, it can't be helped... if only I could replace Ayumi's role." Ran felt so regretful. "Ai-chan, are you okay with this?"

Haibara nodded her head. "Don't worry, they would not appear at the same time. I can quickly change the clothes and do some make up."

"About the dialog?" Conan asked anxiously.

"It's okay. Don't you remember that I'm the script writer? Besides, it's almost everyday I saw Yoshida-san practicing. I just need a bit improvement if I forget the dialog."

"Yeah, she's right. I have no doubt about her acting skill." Genta implied.

Mitsuhiko was deep in thought. He then remembered the last scene of the drama they're about to perform. "Ah, about kissing scene?"

Mitsuhiko's question surprised them all, including Ran and the others. Conan and Haibara had just realized it. They facepalmed accordingly as if saying '_how could I possibly forget that_?'

"_Damn, how could I forget that important thing_?" Conan cursed himself silently. He looked at Ran who seemed to be surprised after hearing Mitshuhiko's words.

"Is there really a kissing scene?" Ran asked in bewilderment. "I never saw that when rehearsing."

"Yeah, we never rehearsed before and planned to do it spontaneously." Conan answered, he suddenly felt so guilty toward Ran. "Just a flash kiss though. Many childhood friends often do this."

"Ow, really?" Sonoko was unbelief. "I never saw my childhood friends do that when they were children. Am I right, Ran? Or you and Shinichi kun are the exception?"

"_Mattaku_ Sonoko..." she was blushed while Conan could not hide his blushing cheeks as well.

"I don't think it's a big thing. They're still children right?" Sera was on the children sides.

"_Damn... how could it turn out like this? I still could comprehend when I was asked to kiss __Ayumi-chan, but..._" he said silently and stealthily leered at that cold girl who stood beside her. "._.. it's different case for her._"

Haibara still set her emotionless expression, but actually she was worried just like Conan was. How could she become the most unfortunate person today? She should play three different roles in one drama then she should share a kiss with someone who was not supposed to get her kiss.

"What's the matter, Conan-kun? Is that kissing scene troubling you?" Mitsuhiko aksed, his voice was no less worry than Conan. If only he could wish to the star, he wanted to change the role with Conan now.

"Hmm..." Conan did not answer. Sweats suddenly dropped and dampened his worn out costume – because he would play as a pauper. "Can we reconsider that kissing scene?"

"What's with that request! You said you could kiss Ayumi, but why not with Haibara? What's so different between Ayumi and Haibara, huh?" Genta shouted a bit loud. "Just do it flashily as childhood friends may do!"

"_Anona... if I and that woman were really seven, it wouldn't be a problem. But I'm seventeen and she's eighteen, we may take that kiss differently_." Conan murmured silently. He scratched his head confusingly. But did he even have a choice?

He looked at Ran intensely and apologized silently. How could he betray her by kissing another woman while they're never kissing each other before? Again, he leered at Haibara who still kept her cold expression, not feeling anxious or whatsoever.

"_Nee,_ Conan-kun? Are you alright?" Ran realized him from his short reverie.

"Ah, yeah." he smiled nervously. How could he possibly do this? How could he possibly play with her heart even she would never know it?

"How, Edogawa-kun?" Haibara asked him plainly. "I don't mind doing that. It's just a flash 'childhood' kiss right?"

She stressed out that 'childhood' word while smirking and giving a mocking face to him. Conan felt so irritated with her attitude for challenging him. He sighed a lot and cursed this woman for the foolish ending she made. He glared at Ran again and said silently, "_I'm sorry, Ran._"

"Okay, I don't mind either." Conan smiled but indeed he gritted his teeth. "Let's go, guys, our turn is about to come!"

"Yeah!"

"Do your best, everyone!" Ran, Sera, and Subaru gave a full encourage.

"_Ganbatte, Chibi-chan_!" Sonoko ridiculed them laughingly.

"_Arigatou, Obaa-chan_." Genta responded mockingly, he successfully took a revenge on her for calling them 'Chibi (Shorty)'. Sonoko bulged him out and gave I-will-kill-you look.

The hosts indicated the show would start right away. It's show time! Ran, Sera, Sonoko, Subaru, and Professor Agasa walked to the stage before the children. They must decorate the place with the properties they made. Subaru who was very nimbly in decorating, finished his job in no time. Not until five minutes later, Ran gave a command to the children which said the stage was ready. The detective boys walked briskly to the stage with full of confidence expression.

"Oh, I never thought you would change your mind that quick." Haibara whispered at him when they walked together to the stage. "I presumed you were frightened and would painstakingly opposed it."

"Oh, shut up. Every child can do that. Let's make it quick and forgetful."

**XXX**

Four detective boys minus Ayumi were on the side of the stage now, waiting for the hosts to call them up The decoration had well-decorated flashily by Subaru-san and the others. They would perform a drama taken from the famous European folktale, Cinderella. But, due to certain issues, they changed the characters' roles without changing the main plot of the original story. Even they did some modifications here and there.

It had been decided. Haibara would play as three different roles. She would roleplay as Diana - the despicable step mother, Jean – the fairy, and Belle – the princess. Conan as David – the Cinderella boy, Genta as Dennis – Cinderella's step brother, and Mitsuhiko as Clay – Dennis' brother. Ran helped them by reading the monolog during the performance. They should use a western name since the drama was originally made by western people.

"For the opening performance, please welcome Shonen Tantei group from class 1-B! They will perform the drama, taken from European Folktale Cinderella, Cinderella Boy!"

Red giant curtain was descended. Conan went to the stage and began his acting. He was ready with the mop in hand. Not until two minutes, that curtain had been raised again along with boisterous clapping hands from the audiences making the atmosphere filled with exhilaration. As for the beginner, he should be getting so nervous to be watched by hundreds audiences, but thanks to his acting experience in daily life and his profession as a detective which usually confronted with many people, he did not feel clumsy at all. Instead, he was worried with Genta and Mitsuhiko who were not getting used to show off in front of so many people. But he always believed in them either way. He had no doubt against Haibara, nothing to worry about that cynical-eyed woman. Her acting skill was much better than his anyhow.

**XXX**

_**Scene 1:**_

Conan was mopping the floor and whistling happily. He did it quite good even in the real life he never mopped nor touched the mop. He tried to act very naturally, just like he did in the real life.

Ran started to read the monolog script after being given the command by Sonoko. The juror permitted it was done by another party, in order to elucidate and make it clearer to the audience. She read it from the back stage using a microphone connected with the speaker on the stage.

_** "Once upon a time, there was a rich carpenter named Carl, living in the small countryside – far, far away from the liveliness of the town. He had a son, David, from his deceased wife who died not too long after she gave birth to their first child. Even David should live without his mother, he lived happily with her father who loved him so much. Years passed, Carl remarried with a widow, Diana, who had two sons – Dennis and Clay – from her first marriage. Even David did not have blood related to her, Diana loved him just like she loved her own sons. But, everything went upside down after Carl died from unknown disease. Diana's real personality was completely different than she used to show. A kind-hearted step mother for David was going somewhere and being replaced a despicably evil woman. She often bullied him and frequently threw hideous words, not to mention Dennis and Clay also changed their manners drastically and became bad-manners step brothers. The worst was, they regarded David as a pauper. His decent clothes all had been sold by that wicked woman, only some worn out clothes left remained in his old cupboard. Now, David was mopping the floor and whistling. Suddenly, he accidentally found a piece of paper scroll on the table. He doubtfully opened that scroll which he was not supposed to, and read what was written inside."**_

Conan left the mop laid randomly on the floor and took that paper scroll which had diameter of five and length about fifteen inches.

"I wonder... what's written inside? It looks like to be an invitation from the castle... "

He murmured and opened it, taking a seat to read that invitation-like letter. His face suddenly changed drastically, turning out to be extremely happy when taking a glance of it.

"Dear honorable guest, we gladly invite you to attend a dance party, tomorrow night at seven. Because this party is especially held for Princess Belle, so we stressed that only men who is invited and later to be candidates for inheriting the kingdom throne and Princess Belle's husband concurrently. Formal suits are highly recommended. Best regards, Emerald Kingdom." he read loudly. "What? Dance party for searching the husband candidate for that beautiful Princess Belle? Sure, I'll come!"

His eyes were sparkling fierily. "Dance with Princess Belle..." he started to dance and pretended Belle became his pairing, but actually he danced with air.

When he was too busy with his reverie, someone coming. Genta, who played as Dennis, looked at him with are-you-insane look and immediately laughed out so loud when seeing him holding that invitation letter.

"What are you doing with that invitation, you pauper?" Genta said with haughty face and fought over the letter from Conan, forcefully. Conan was so grateful Genta could play his role very well.

"What the hell were you doing?" Conan shouted angrily and grabbed Genta's collar. "You dirtied the floor that has been mopped!"

"How dare you shout at me! Don't ya know that you're a mere pauper, huh?" Genta shouted as well and pushed Conan to the floor.

"I don't give a damn about that!" Conan stood up and revenged. He pushed Genta, but his attempts were meaningless since that boy was much bigger than himself.

"What are you doing to my lovely son, Pauper?"

Haibara who dressed up as a half-aged woman came and yelled at Conan. She played a role as Diana – Dennis' mother and David's step mother. Wearing a purple gown with flower adornment on it made her looked way too old than she had to. The make-up effects on her face plus her owned demonic eyes made her looked so evil and despicable, just like the character's personality, not to mention the devil aura she emitted was good enough to kill anyone.

"Don't you dare to touch my son with your filthy fingers!" she threatened and glared at him despicably with her cold merciless eyes. But then she turned out her look at Genta and helped him standing up. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

With twelve centimeters of high heel, she walked haughtily princess-like and glared cynically at Conan. He was already getting used to that glare that made him should bear his willingness to laugh. _That's so her_, he commented.

However, Conan was amazed when seeing Haibara's acting skill which was so damn awesome. He wondered silently, "_Did the organization train her to be well-pretended all the time?_". So far he knew, almost all BO member or even former member, could act amazingly in front of many people – such Gin, Vermouth, KIR (Rena Mizunashi), Sherry, and Akai Shuuichi.

"No, Mom. This cruddy pauper pushed me mercilessly. It really hurts." Genta said with spoiled voice.

"You know?" she walked near Conan and yelled horribly, "If your father did not ask me to 'look after' you since his dead, I would have chased you away from my house!"

The dark red lipstick she used made her even creepier, just like the evil queen of Snow White or another antagonist characters in every fairytale.

"Ask your son why he rudely stepped on the mopped floor with his full of mud shoes." Conan answered nonchalantly.

"How dare you say that to me!" she pushed him to the floor rudely. She was supposed to do it gently, but she seemed to get carried with her role so that push somehow hurt him.

"_Kono yarou_... _she's really into her role_." Conan grumbled silently and gritted teeth for two seconds when feeling a slight sore in his ass. But then he ignored it and back to his role.

Conan took the mop on the floor and stood up again. On the scenario, he should act that he would leave the stage then canceled it and stood there motionlessly.

"Mom, you know? I just found this pauper reading the dance party invitation. I think he imagined himself to join the party and wished that he could be one of Princess Belle's husband candidates," Genta taunted laughingly and made a fun of him.

Haibara laughed evilly and mocked near his ears, "You dream of being invited by the princess? In your dream, dude!"

Conan was silent and only glaring intensely at her while holding the mop with I-will-throw-this-mop-on-your-face look. But he did not anything further than that.

"Mom!"

The skinny Mitsuhiko came with hands full of shopping bags. In the story, he, Haibara, and Genta had just returned from shopping at somewhere.

"Clay, come here, dear." Haibara took those shopping bags from him and put out the contents. She took one super big-sized black tuxedo and gave it to Genta. "It looks good on you."

"How about this, Mom?" Mitsuhiko fitted his newly-bought brown tuxedo with smaller size and showed it off to the rests.

"Oh, you look handsome, sweetie!" she commented that made him blushing. He seemed to forget than he was in drama now.

She sneered at Conan and gave a mean look and said, "You see right? To be able to enter the party, you must have this kind of lavish suit. Not to mention you also must have an invitation scroll with you."

"What, Mom? He said he wanted to come to the party? Beats me!" Mitsuhiko laughed out loud, annoyingly. "Like the guards would permit him enters with those worn out clothes!"

"Don't dream too high, pauper. Your are destined to be a pauper, and forever will be a pauper!" Genta laughed satisfyingly. His words made Haibara and Mitsuhiko laughed even louder.

"_Their acting is really good. But swear, those insults are annoying even it's just a drama_." Conan murmured and laughed apathetically in silence.

"Hey, ragged boy! While we're going to the party tonight, you must stay in the house and make sure you clean them up thoroughly. Understand?" Haibara commanded harshly.

"Yeah."

The curtain was descended along with the clapping sounds filling the air excitedly.

_**End of Scene 1.**_

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese words check:<strong>

_Mattaku; Taku: _Sigh expression. Just like "Geez..." in English.

_Taihen: _Dangerous!

_Chibi-chan: _Shorty

_Obaachan:_ Aunty


	5. Dream Comes True

**Conan the Pauper wanted to join the party as well, but he didn't have invitation and decent clothes. A fairy suddenly comes and does some magic on him...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

**Dream Comes True**

Haibara hurriedly went to the backstage to change her costume. She must role as Jane the fairy on the next scene. Conan, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were following her. Subaru, Sera, and Sonoko went to the stage to change the decoration while Ran stayed still to help them dressed up.

"Awesome performance!" Ran cheerfully gave a compliment. "I never thought you all have flairs to become an actor and actress!"

"Seriously, Ran-san?" Mitsuhiko couldn't hide his blushing cheeks when Ran complimented him. That surely made his pimples were reddened even more.

"Am I also that good?" Genta barely could believe his ears. Ran nodded her head smilingly.

"Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, and Conan-kun are superb! But the most magnificent is Ai-chan!" Ran smiled at Haibara. "You're just like a real little actress."

"Thanks." Haibara replied coldly. She walked and passed her, going to the fitting room. She did not feel like she had done something very incredible. She had gotten used to it since joining Black Organization, faking herself all the time.

"_Taku... can't she be a little nicer to Ran_?" Conan murmured silently about Haibara. He had no idea why she always acted so cold towards Ran.

"Haibara-san is undeniably incredible. She's almost incredible in anything." Mitsuhiko face blushed again.

"Ew, you badly fall in love with Haibara, don't you?" Genta teased him laughingly.

"Eh, no, no... it's not like that." he looked awkward at the moment. His face expression explained everything even he tried hard to deny it.

"_Haha. He has fallen for her already_." Conan said very softly so no one could not hear.

Ran only laughed watching Mitsuhiko's clumsiness whenever he talked about Haibara. She then asked him and Genta to change his costume with tuxedo because he would play for the scene two.

The stage was ready. With curtain still blocked to conceal the audiences' sight of the stage, Conan was ready on it. He sat pathetically in front of the fireplace, playing with the firewood and throwing into it. The curtain was raised again and the applause started to hear merrily.

**XXX**

_**Scene 2**_

_** Monolog: "Dennis and Clay are going to the party with their mother accompanying even she can not enter the castle because only men permitted. David, who can not attend the party, sat pathetically in front of the warm fireplace."**_

"If only I could come..." he muttered, still throwing the firewood and burn it into the fireplace aimlessly. "I could dance with that beautiful princess."

"Yeah, she's incredibly beautiful and modest. Everyman who looks at her will fall in love at the first sight, including me, even I only saw her on newspaper." he talked to himself.

"It would be great if I could dance with her, but..." he sighed. "I don't have any proper clothes to wear and the invitation letter..."

Again, he played with those firewood, putting chin on knees. "Finally it's merely a dream just to see her right before my eyes..."

Suddenly, a white fluorescence glowing and surprising him, blinking dazzlingly that made him covering his eyes with hand. The light effects were so damn good as well, they made it seemed so real.

Haibara, in her white fairy gown, appeared right before his face, flapping her wings gracefully and smiled at him. Her body was glowing from the phosphorus smeared on hers.

"Why are you looking so sad, Boy?"

She's completely different with her role before. Now, as a fairy, her voice was smoother than silk, her glittering body was more sparkling than diamond, and her smile was sweeter than honey. Really beautiful.

"W-who are you?" Conan asked doubtfully.

"I'm Jane, a typical fairy," she smiled very cutely. "Anyway, do you really want to go to the dance party, don't you?"

Conan goggled and surprised, but then looked so gloomy again. "Yeah, but I don't have the invitation letter and any proper suits to wear."

"I can grant your wish." she never omitted her smiling face just like an angel. If only she did it in the real life, many boys would fall for her easily. "I'll turn you into a prince in one blink of an eye."

"Really?" he stared at her in astonishment.

"But there is one condition you must obey, come back home before twelve at night."

"Eh, why?"

"You'll turn back to your old self and all the lavishness I'll give to you will disappear."

"Okay." he concurred after thinking for a while.

Haibara smiled and said, "Close your eyes and in the third count, open them again."

He obeyed her by immediately shutting his eyes. She waved her magic wand and counted, "One... two... three..."

_**End of Scene 2.**_

_**XXX**_

The curtain was descended again. Conan went to the backstage and changed his costume to the decent one. He wore a light brown tuxedo which suited him quite well. Haibara changed the gown again, now she would role as a princess. She dressed up herself after declining Ran's offer to help her. She surely now Ran's taste in fashion or in make-up thing were no better than herself.

Subaru, Sera, and Sonoko changed the decoration again. It's castle theme now. About two minutes later, they finished their works and asked Conan and the others to go back to the stage.

**XXX**

_**Scene 3**_

Haibara really did 'her job' well. Conan now looked so gorgeous with light brown tuxedo. Riding the horse given by her – made from Ayumi's horse doll with some modification, he was now at the castle's entrance with two guards at it.

"May I see your invitation letter, Sir?" one of the guard asked.

"Of course." Conan put out the invitation letter given by Haibara and showed it to them.

"Alright. You are pleased to come in." they said.

"Thank you very much."

_**End of Scene 3.**_

**XXX**

Red curtain was descended to give the players chances to decorate and prepare everything. The decoration team – Subaru, Sera, and Sonoko – change the setting place again. Now it was a party theme. They prepared two round tables with several wine glass on them and 'borrowed' some boys of the second graders to join them as supernumeraries. Of course Ran also brought extra tuxedos for them.

Genta and Mistuhiko were back on the stage, with tuxedos on them. Conan also joined the others, sneaking into the party and took a wine glass and filled it with red syrup.

"Is Haibara ready, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked to Ran who just came back from the fitting room where Haibara changed costume.

Ran smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You know? She looks incredibly beautiful!"

"Really?" Mitsuhiko and Genta asked accordingly.

"Yes." Ran convinced them and blinked at Conan. "Make sure you don't immediately fall for her, _nee_ Conan-kun?"

"Eh, me? Haha." Conan only laughed slightly and whispered to his mind, "_I won't, Ran. My heart will go nowhere but to you_."

**To be continued...**


	6. Dance Party

**And... it's time for the dance party! Are you ready? ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**Dance Party**

_**Scene 4**_

Clapping sounds from the audiences heard when the red curtain was raised. Conan, Mitsuhiko, and Genta were there, but they were standing separably. Conan drank his red syrup while the other two were chitchatting each order in distance. Other boys who played as supernumeraries did various things, some of them chitchatting and some others drinking the syrup.

"Dear honorable gentlemen," a man voice – which looked like to be Subaru's voice – reverberated in the air. "I would like to greatly thank you for coming."

Everyone on the stage stopped chitchatting for listening to him. "As mentioned on the invitation letter, this party is held specially for Princess Bell. She will choose herself which one of you she'll ask to dance with and which one of you who is good enough to be a husband for her."

All boys in that ballroom-like boasted themselves that they were good enough for her, except Conan, who was busy cutting the chocolate pudding and pouring the vanilla sauce on it.

"Just whatever you say... as long as I can see her directly, I will be very happy." he said while spooning the dessert.

"I will not take too long, so... please welcome our honored princess..." that voice said. "...Princess Bell!"

Classical music played very smoothly and tranquilly. The saxophone sound from the cassette was echoed. Light multicolor beams were spotted very beautifully. Everyone on the stage gave clapping hands to welcome their princess.

Wedding-like song played. Haibara, who had changed her role again – now as a princess, slowly appeared on the stage. She wore a lavish light pink gown with glass heels, wearing a soft pink lipstick and pink eyeshadow. Her hair was knotted with some adornments embellished her hair. Her cheeks turned to pink as well as she smiled. She was completely like a princess with the real beauty and gracefulness.

Mitsuhiko and Genta was aghast in surprise, almost dropping their wine glass if they did not immediately aware. They could barely believe the princess they saw right before them was actually Haibara.

"Ran-san was right..." Mitsuhiko was speechless suddenly, his face turned out to red, blushing. "She's really beautiful..."

"Yeah..." Genta gulped, still in amazement. He could not turn his eyes from her. "Where do those cynical eyes and vicious face go?"

Conan, who stood far enough from them, was bit surprised. He remembered Ran's words which said he was likely to fall for Haibara whenever he saw her this way. But he never gave a damn for girls' beauty, so he just tried to respond her 'superb' appearance coldly. However, he should admit that his face was blushed a little when seeing the difference side of her. _Ran was right, she's unusually beautiful_ _― _he thought.

She walked elegantly to the guests, smiling gorgeously. Not only Conan and the other two who admitted that she's beautiful, the supernumeraries also found her that way. They started to yell her name in awesomeness.

But Conan should not be enchanted by this sort of thing. He must back to his role as boy version of Cinderella. So he just turned his back from her and excitedly spooned the pudding without paying any attention to the 'princess' who walked towards him.

"Would you dance with me?"

A sound of a girl – which should be gentle but it sounded like sarcasm for him – came near him, along with soft poke on his right shoulder from behind. He turned his back on her with such 'shocking' expression – yeah, he should do this according to the script – with few chunks of chocolate pudding scattered around his mouth. But then he immediately realized and wiped it until nothing remained.

"W-with pleasure, Your Highness."

He bowed politely and reached her right hand, kissing it gently and taking her to the center of ballroom – stage which was decorated as a ballroom. It was surely rising enviousness from other candidates who were confident enough that she would choose one of them over this boy.

Haibara put her left hand on Conan's shoulder while his right hand twisted her waist. Her right hand was holding his left and they were ready to dance now. Classical music played its melodious rhythm. She stepped to the right three taps very beautifully and elegantly and he balanced her movement harmoniously. They started to get carried away by the rhythm.

She stepped backward one tap then frontward and he adjusted the movement, as if they understood each other where to move without saying any single word. Then, as they did when rehearsing, she put her foot on him and moved hips to the right. Twisting the body slightly. He gripped her right hand and raised it to the air and let her swiveling.

Everyone on the stage and every audience stared at them unbelievably in amazement. How could first graders dance very beautifully? They moved flexibly and harmoniously as if they had been exercising together for years. Mitsuhiko and Genta's mouths were opened wide. They indeed had seen this scene when rehearsing, but still, those two teens who trapped in seven-year-old bodies never failed to amaze them. Mitsuhiko was willing to exchange everything he owned to be able to dance with Haibara. Ran was surprised even more, looking at them from the backstage, not to mention Sera and Sonoko was being enchanted by their movements.

That theatrical-like movement still continued. They were dancing, twisting, and swiveling, drowning themselves to the music. They even forgot that they were acting now and being watched by huge amounts of audiences. The music stopped, he closed that choreography by kneeling down his knees, taking her backhand and kissing it for the second time.

Everyone cried in awesomeness and applauded loudly, being astonished and mesmerized to what they saw right before their very eyes as the curtain was descended.

**XXX**

The supernumeraries left the stage hurriedly. The decoration team worked flashily, changing the ballroom into the balcony. After saying thank you, Ran came near those two who had just flaunted perfectly beautiful dance while ago.

"You two have just done something superb! I'm so speechless..." Ran complimented while helping the others cleaned the stage.

"Thank you so much, Ran-neechan." Conan grinned and cleaned the table by getting rid the wine glasses of.

"Really? I don't think we're that superb. Edogawa-kun almost made me slipped foolishly by the end of dance." Haibara implied uninterestedly.

"_Anona_..." he cursed her, feeling so annoyed, but she just passed him by and disappeared to the backstage, bring tray full of wine glasses.

"She's beautiful, isn't?" Ran blinked eyes, trying to tease Conan but she was actually misplaced if only she knew that Conan was a shrunken version of Shinichi.

"Umm yeah." he had no option left to choose but agreeing Ran's opinion as child might do, as natural as it sounded.

"_Nee,_ Conan-kun, do you like her?"

"Eh? Of course, no! Why do you ask?" he immediately denied Ran's question. _The one that I like is you, Ran, You! ― _he was just too coward to say it to her directly.

"Nah. But Ai-chan apparently likes you."

Conan almost dropped the tray from his hands , but he tried to act normally again. _Not you also, Ran. Not after my mom's self conclusion about that evil eyed girl at the production house some time ago. _

He laughed apathetically. He knew what Ran and his mother said about Haibara were completely wrong. Then he responded cynically, "Yeah, she likes making fun of me."

"Not that, Conan-kun_―"_

"Stage is ready, scene five will begin in a minute." Haibara came from nowhere just like a ghost and cut out their conversation, making Conan somehow had to thank her for saving him from annoying conversation topic with Ran.

Ran glanced at her watch. "Ah yeah. Then do your best, Conan-kun and Ai-chan!"

"Sure!" Conan smiled childishly. Meanwhile, Haibara only passed them by without saying any single word to Ran. "Wish me luck, Ran-neechan!"

Conan walked and followed her from behind. Ran's words just now were repeating on his head. _But Ai-chan apparently likes you. _He wondered why Ran and his mother could come into that conclusion while they did not know her personality at all.

"_She likes me, huh? Look at her cynical eyes and sarcastic words who always mocking me all the time! Taku..._"

He grumbled silently and stared at back her from behind. Knowing she was being watched, Haibara looked back at him coldly, with demonic eyes and evil aura. "What?"

"N-n-nothing." he grinned and set his morose face again when she already turned her face away. "_Haha. And you see, right?_"

**XXX**

_**Scene 5**_

_** Monolog: "Princess Bell had chosen a man in light brown tuxedo to dance with her. Now, those two were talking each other at the balcony, outside the castle."**_

Conan and Haibara were standing face to face. Their eyes obviously showed how they loved each other as if they had been destined to be together forever. Of course, that was only in drama they played right now.

"Am I dreaming?"

Conan said in unbelievable look and then dragged her to his embraced. She twisted her arm on his waist and stared lovably at him romantically. Their acting skills were way too awesome regarding their bickering to each other in the real life.

"You're not," she smiled very charmingly.

"Why did you choose me over the others at the ball?"

She shook her head, indicating that she had no idea. "Maybe fate chooses us."

If it were a real life, they were likely to throw up right now. But they still played their role very professionally. Conan slightly saw her smirking in interstice between the dialog that teased him annoyingly.

"Maybe..."

He got her face closer to her until he could feel her warm breath. Haibara knew that it was only a part of their acting, but she felt her face heated up. Her cheeks probably was blushing right now but thanks to pink blushed on she wore, so she could hide it.

They got closer and closer. The distance between their faces only few centimeters left. Conan felt that his face turned a little red as well. All audience perhaps thought they would kiss, so they waited impatiently with hearts throbbed. But...

DING DONG DING DONG

A big clock clanking loudly. Conan suddenly pulled of his arms and eschewed himself from her. He almost forgot the fairy's warning about 'he must return before twelve'.

"What's the matter?" she asked perplexedly.

"What time is it now?"

"Twelve."

"I must go."

He started to run but she grabbed his hand helplessly, telling him that he must not go. "Wait!"

"No, I have to go... I'm sorry..." he tried to let go of her.

"Please... don't leave me..." she begged. Only his waist remained to hold.

"I'm sorry Princess Bell..."

He strongly pulled his hand, but she tried hard to defend him. Their difference in strength forced her to let go of him. The only thing remained was his watch that she accidentally got when pulling his wrist.

He ran briskly and shouted, "I love you...!"

The curtain was descended. Again and again, the audience applauded even merrier. What a very decent show from the first graders, they thought.

_**End of Scene 5.**_

**To be continued...**


	7. Looking for the Prince!

**This chapter is about how the castle managed to find the one whom the princess loved. Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

**Looking for the Prince-to-be!**

"Oh, I love you too, Kudou-kun."

Haibara ridiculed Conan and chuckled softly when the scene five ended as a reply of his confession in the drama before everyone coming to the stage to change the decoration again. She gave jeering expression to him and teased him excitedly.

"_Yarou_..." he was sullen and really wanted to sze her full-of-mocking face. "You're really getting me on my nerve..."

She smiled complacently and left him nonchalantly then whispered silently, "_What a dense mystery freak._"

**XXX**

_**Scene 6.**_

_** Monolog: "Princess Belle have completely fallen for that man and wants him to marry her. But she did not know his whereabouts. The kingdom have looked for him here and everywhere by matching every man's wrists with that somewhat 'unusual' watch, yet no one fitted it perfectly. Two messengers almost give up on hope, their searching showed zero result. Only one house remaining and they really wish the referred someone is in that house. Diana has been waiting inside with eyes that full of hopes, with Dennis and Clay were there also."**_

Two more persons were borrowed to role as the messengers, also from the second graders. They actually also played as guardians of the castle on scene 3.

"We are messengers of the court of Emerald," one of them explained. "Perhaps you have heard about the news about Princess Belle looks for the man who's perfectly well-fitted with this watch. She wants him to marry her."

"Oh, of course. We heard it. One of my son will fit it with no doubt." Haibara – who already changed her role again into despicable mother – smiled wickedly and called Mitsuhiko and Genta to be near her. "Come hear honey, Clay and Dennis."

He put out that watch from the dark blue small velvet box and ready to try it on Dennis. "I don't think it'll fit his big hand..."

"You'll never know before trying, do you?" she gave a frightening look to those messengers.

Genta gave his big arm to them and let them wearing it for him. Just as it looked, the watch was way too small for his big wrist. He was morose unpleasantly.

"If not Dennis, then... Clay, come here, Dear."

A thin wrist of Mitsuhiko was too small for the watch. It surely brought a bad news for the messengers, because they really could not find someone who deserved to be the princess' husband.

"Why no one fits this watch?" Haibara asked angrily. "Is it really a watch of someone who danced with her few nights ago?"

"Yeah, it should be," he said cluelessly. "Is there any other man who lives here?"

"No." Haibara lied.

Coincidentally, Conan with mop in his hand suddenly appeared. He cleaned the floor without paying any attention to the others.

"Hey, who is he?" one of those messenger asked.

"He's our pauper." Mitsuhiko answered cruelly.

The messenger came near Conan and asked him politely, "Excuse me, would you lend your wrist?"

Conan surprisingly saw the watch he used at the ball when dancing with the princess. "This watch..." he murmured.

"You know this watch?" his gloomy face turned to be happy as if he found a new hope.

"Impossible! He even did not come to the dance party!" Genta shouted mockingly.

"Yeah! Besides, how could a princess possibly fall for this ragged pauper, huh?" Mitsuhiko added.

"He didn't have any decent clothes to wear and the invitation letter, how could it possible?" Haibara yelled shrilly.

"But we'll never know before trying, isn't? Everyone in this country has the right to try." he immediately wore that watch on Conan's and... it fitted his wrist perfectly!

"Finally, we find him!" the messengers cried happily.

"Impossible!" Mitsuhiko, and Genta shouted in disbelief.

"That never happens!" Haibara added furiously.

The red descended again along with the clapping sounds from everyone who watched that drama.

_**End of Scene 6.**_

**XXX**

"Yosh, the last scene! _Ganbarimashou_!" Mitsuhiko yelled. Then he looked at Haibara who seemed to be very exhausted. "It must be exhausting for you, Haibara-san..."

"Yeah, a bit. But I can still keep on." Haibara answered coldly. Mitsuhiko was right, she was terribly exhausted. Should appear in all scenes, changing clothes and make up frequently, and flashily adjusting the very different personalities of characters she played.

"Change your costume, everyone!" Ran requested. "Keep fighting till the very end!"

The supernumeraries were asked again to play on the last scene, as guests of Princess Belle's wedding. Subaru and the others busily changed the decoration again. A wedding cake was put on the corner of the wedding-hall-like room. Beautiful bouquet of flowers were scattered here and everywhere. Now the stage already similar to wedding hall.

Mitsuhiko was ready with his black tuxedo and Genta as well. Conan came out from the fitting room, he wore white tuxedo because he would play as a groom.

"Conan-kun, you're so handsome!"

Ayumi with yellow sleeveless t-shirt and brown mini skirt appeared with walking staff popped up her body. Her strained right ankle was bended with white band aid. Her mother came with her.

"Ayumi-chan?"

"Mitsuhiko and Genta look handsome too!" she smiled.

"Thank you very much," Mitsuhiko and Genta blushed after hearing the compliment from Ayumi.

"How's your ankle, Ayumi-chan?" Conan asked.

"Still hurts, but been better than this morning." she said cheerfully but then turned to regret. "I'm sorry about the drama..."

"It's okay, Ayumi-chan. Haibara-san is very amazing, she played three different role at once!" Mitsuhiko said.

"_Sasuga_, Ai-chan..." she was amazed as well. "I feel bad for causing her trouble..."

"Even it's exhausting, but I don't take it as a trouble." Haibara came with her white wedding gown. Her knotted brown hair was adorned with a chain of white lily. She's more beautiful yet more elegant than her previous princess scene. "So, don't worry, Yoshida-san."

"Ai-chan!" Ayumi was surprised to see Haibara's unusual beauty. "You're so beautiful, just like a bride!"

"Haibara-san..." Mitsuhiko could not continue his words, feeling so speechless. He only stared at her with red face.

"Like a bride? Nah, I'm a bride for today," she held Conan's arm, smirking and teasing him, "And this is the groom."

"Whoaaaa_― _you're perfectly matched each other!" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta said accordingly. "How envious..."

"Wow, our little bridegroom looks so damn perfect!" Sonoko, who suddenly came from decorating the stage, teasing them. Haibara flashily got rid of her hand from him.

"Oh, shut up," Conan was sullen. "Let's go to the stage, the last scene is about to begin."

"Wah, Conan is blushing." Genta grinned and mocked him.

"_Urussai_." Conan scorned coldly and then Ran came to him. He immediately smiled. From inside his heart, he was so grateful in Conan form right now with wedding dress. What if he were in Kudou Shinichi form and made Ran seeing he would be a groom for another woman, even just in a drama.

"Do your best, Conan-kun." Ran smiled. "Ai-chan, Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun also do your best."

"Of course!"

"Conan-kun, about the kissing scene...?" Ayumi asked. Her face reddened, wishing that scene would be canceled because she wasn't the one whom he would kiss with.

"Don't worry, Ayumi-chan. We'll do it. This is only a drama after all, right Haibara?" he sneered at Haibara and made an attempt to tease her.

"Oh, of course." she smirked evilly.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese words check:<strong>

_Ganbarimashou:_ Let's do our best (formal speech)

_Urussai_: Shut up; Annoying

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special thanks to the reviewers (Ch. 1-6):<strong>_

**Yu-na milan:** Thank you very much for reading and reviewing, and hey... I've updated the story, so no need to bother with 'To be continued' word xD

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius:** Thank you! It just came up with my mind all of sudden :D Feel free to read until the end of story :)

**Claude le noctambule:** Haha yeah you're right. I think I should get the native one to be my Beta for the next story :P I concurred with you, Ai should be a little warmer towards Ran after she protected her. But I don't know, I just couldn't get rid off Ai's cold personality towards anybody lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be the last one, so... please hang on and don't get bored already xD There will be a 'wedding' scene :P<p> 


	8. The Wedding

**As I have promised, this last chapter is about 'The Wedding Party' between the princess and the prince-to-be. Haibara and Conan will get married each other? Is that even possible? Why not! But that will happen in the drama they play xD**

**Enjoy the last chapter and please leave the review if you don't mind :P I accept any constructive criticism. Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

**The Wedding**

_**Scene 7.**_

_**Monolog: "The wedding party between Princess Bell and David Carpenters will be held in a minute. Feel free to enjoy their joyfulness and pray for their love for eternity."**_

The audience applauded again as the bridegroom in white wedding dress entered the wedding hall. Haibara, who played as a bride, held her groom – Conan –'s arm when walking elegantly and beautifully with her lovely white wedding gown and white glass heels.

A boy from fourth grader was 'borrowed' and asked to play as a priest. Now he and that 'bridegroom' were standing in front of the cross. The priest holding the bible – but actually not the real one – said,

"David James Carpenters and Princess Belle of Emerald, please say the wedding vow."

Everything was silent in serenity, waiting for the bridegroom said their wedding vow. Yeah, it was just a drama anyway, but the ambiance was pretty similar to a little marriage.

Conan cleared his throat softly, staring at his 'one-day-bride' Haibara and carefully said the wedding vow he'd been well memorized,

"I, David James Carpenters, take thee, Belle of the Emerald, to my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Haibara stared back at him intensely and said the same wedding vow, "I, Belle of the Emerald, take thee, David James Carpenters, to my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Conan placed the ring on Haibara's finger and likewise. They stared each other lovably and smiled gently. Yeah, this was just a drama. But Haibara could feel her heart slightly palpitated. Meanwhile, Conan was getting carried away by the wedding. It felt like he had said the wedding vow for real, but not to the girl he supposed to be with. However, he strangely got his heart throbbed quite much whenever he looked at her with that wedding gown.

He tried to focus himself again to the role he played and ignored that unpleasant throb. _Yeah, I'm sure I'm just nervous. There's no way I could throb over this cynical eyes woman ― _he thought.

"With this I declared, David James Carpenters and Belle of the Emerald are legitimate bridegroom," the priest stated, along with thousand applause from the audiences. "For the newlyweds are pleased to dance."

Kissing should be done after the ring exchange, but they planned to change the order. Conan took her hand gently and put it on his shoulder. He twisted his hand on her wrist, taking her right hand and carefully clasped it. Classical music played and they started to dance and show off the marvelous movements just like they did before.

"So, should we really kiss?" Haibara whispered softly, smirking in her graceful wiggle. Conan raised her hand and let her swiveling.

"Like I have another choice," he grumbled while balancing her movement then stepping to the right and left very harmoniously.

"Hey, are you afraid?" she mocked and smiled maliciously when seeing his naive expression. He looked so funny that way. "Don't tell me it'll be your first kiss...?"

Haibara twisting and then swiveling again. Conan was irritated with her words belittling him. "You said as if you ever did kiss before."

But she only laughed softly after hearing his words. "Don't be so naive, Kudou-kun," she put her foot on him, moving to the left three taps and then to the right two taps with him adjusting. "Do you forget that I had been raising with the organization's upbringing? And have you forgotten that I spent my study in United States for years?"

"So... you...?" he was shocked in surprise, but still keeping the rhythm in his movement.

"No time to surprise, Meitantei-san. I don't even remember how many times I did kiss with that cold blooded killer."

"With... Gin?" he guessed and asked in disbelief. It was the first time he realized that the little girl in front of him was actually a woman, a mysterious woman whom he thought he knew everything about her but indeed he didn't. She suddenly looked like a stranger to him. Too many things he did not know about her yet too many things he wanted to know as well

"The music is almost finished and you should find a way not to get nervous when kissing," she grinned evilly, did not answer his question. She twined her arms around his neck and got her face closer to him. "But as for the beginner, I'll make it easy for you."

"What?" he suddenly felt so nervous and muttered silently, "_Damn, how could she be so calm? Or is it what people say about the difference between a beginner and an expert?_"

The music was getting slower and slower, indicating it was the time for them to kiss. "Oh, it's time," she said. "Now, Kudou-kun... close your eyes, calm your mind, and just relax."

He dragged her to his embrace to get her closer and embraced her waist with his arm. Her hands still twined on his neck and they were ready to kiss now. His heart suddenly palpitated rapidly and felt very nervous. He was so guilty to Ran for doing this, but he had no choice to choose. Then he obeyed Haibara's command by slowly closing his eyes, striving to calm his nervous mind, and then... relaxed.

He got his face closer and closer to her and... finally his lips touched an inexplicably warm something. Weird but exciting _― _that was the impression of his first kiss. He should have stopped it right now, but he wanted more and found that kissing was indeed addicting. He pressed his lips against hers more firmly until he could feel her warm breath and strawberry aroma from her mouth. Her warm tongue glided in between his teeth and mingled with his own. He got carried away and did not realize everyone including Ran _―_ someone who supposed to get his first kiss – stared at them unbelievably, kept wondering why first graders could do thing like this so awesomely.

He couldn't stop. He didn't care what everyone might think about him after this. He pressed her mouth again with his, even deeper, their tongues still mingled inseparably. She really successfully did her job, making it so easy and comfortable for him. He should stop and must stop right now. But he couldn't do that until...

"How long will you be kissing me, Kudou-kun? Stop it. The drama has just ended."

He would never realize the drama had ended and the curtain had been closed down along with loud applause from the audiences if Haibara did not warn him to stop their kissing. He opened his eyes and started to get back his mind, releasing Haibara from his embrace. He was surprised and could not believe to what he had just done while ago. He looked surround him. Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Ran, Sonoko, Subaru, Sera, and some supernumeraries still there, staring at them unbelievably with mouths opened widely. Then he turned his face to the girl in front of him wearing a white wedding gown. Haibara stared back at him mockingly. He could clearly see a little bruise left on her lips.

"Not bad, Kudou-kun. Umm... nah. You're even more eager than Gin, at least he did not leave a bruise on my lips the day when we first kissed."

She left him in confusion and guiltiness and went to the backstage. She left him alone with thousand questions that everyone on the stage might ask about that 'unusual' children kiss.

**XXX**

A day after that exhausting show, detective boys were gathering at Professor's house. Professor Agasa was out somewhere to attend the convention with his fellow scientists. Genta and Mitsuhiko were fighting each other in the new game that professor created. Ayumi was absent because she should treat her ankle nicely. Conan sat on the sofa, reading the new detective novel he just bought on the way here. Haibara brought a cup of tea from the kitchen and sat on the same sofa with him.

"Is it getting better?" Conan asked cluelessly, lowering his voice so the children who was playing PlayStation could not hear.

"What?" she blew her tea and carefully slurped it.

"Something that was bruised yesterday," what he meant was her lips, but he just did not want to say everything that reminded him of the last scene of the drama they played.

"Oh, this?" she put her index finger on her lips. That bruise was much better than yesterday but still kinda obvious to see. "Thanks God it's not rotten."

"Hey, I should be the one who said that!" he increase his tone a bit but then lowered it again. "You made a goddamned ending and forced me to do something I shouldn't do with someone else."

"Ah, you meant that kiss?" she asked coldly. "Haven't I already told you that we only should do a flash kiss? But you lost your mind either way."

He sighed. What she said was totally right. He was getting carried away and completely lost his mind. Yeah, the blame was on him.

"Yeah, you're right..." he gave in, turning his face again to the book he read. "I just couldn't stop.."

She was silent for a while, enjoying her tea and then smirking. "I never thought you could do that in incredible way. Nine points for you from ten as a complete beginner."

"Oh, shut up." he was blushed but painstakingly tried to hide it from that demonic eyes who was ready to tease him.

Haibara laughed when seeing his funny expression but she did not say anything and concentrated herself to the tea she drank instead.

He was quiet a while but then said something that bothered him since yesterday. "It was indeed disgusting but... I found it somehow addicting."

"That kiss you meant? Addicting?" she teased him and then smiled maliciously. Making fun of this naive detective who was completely clueless about 'love' thing was an exciting thing to do. "Then, should we try once again?"

"NO, thank you very much."

Haibara laughed even more, so softly. She just could not stand with dense expression of him. They did not notice that the children were already sitting in front of them with blushing faces.

"Is kissing actually disgusting but addicting, Conan-kun?" Mitsuhiko asked.

Conan and Haibara had just realized that their conversation was being eavesdropped. Mitsuhiko and Genta sat on the floor in front of them in with their knees knelt down.

"Oi, since when you eavesdrop our conversation?" he was annoyed.

"Since you two were talking about yesterday's kissing." Genta grinned. "You both did it just like in the films. Amazing!"

"That's not something you should be proud of, Kojima-kun." Haibara responded coldly.

"But... didn't you suppose to do one flash childhood kiss? Instead, you did it serously... we're quite surprised of it." Mitsuhiko implied.

"Ask Edogawa-kun about that, why he kissed me so passionately all of sudden."

Haibara left hear seat and immediately went to the kitchen. Bringing a cup of tea she drank before. Mitsuhiko and Genta were still curious about Haibara's answer and insisted Conan to explain.

_"Ano yarou... she left me in this situation all over again_," he cursed her silently.

"Do you like Haibara-san, Conan-kun?"

Mitsuhiko asked the same question with Ran. Conan kept wondering why they could take such conclusion without knowing what he actually felt.

"What's the reason?" Conan asked in return.

"Haibara-san only asked you to kiss her flashily but you..."

Conan did not need Mitsuhiko to finish his question since he already knew where that conversation was going to. He was silent for a while, he thought of some plausible answer to solve his curiosity. He himself actually did not know how he could do something like that all. That's just happened all of sudden without him knowing the reason. One thing he should admit, she successfully made him lost his mind yesterday. But he could not say these things to the children who was waiting impatiently for his answer.

"_Barou_! That's only drama, isn't? You don't need to take it seriously," Conan made an excuse.

"But still..." Genta still unsatisfied with the answer.

"Children should not ask something beyond their age," Haibara suddenly appeared again - who suddenly became a savior for Conan. Then she pushed their back, making them to go back to the television and to the game they played before . "Just back to the game, you guys!"

"But aren't you and Conan-kun also children?" Mitsuhiko asked in confusion.

"No, we're not."

"HUH?"

**XXX**

_**A week later...**_

"H-O-K-K-A-I-D-O!"

"Oi, Genta. How many times will you spell that word all over again?" Conan protested. It was even countless how many times Genta had spelled that word.

"I'm just getting overexcited," he grinned. "I feel like Europe..."

"Euphoria, Genta!" Conan corrected him and laughed apathetically.

"Ah, yeah, that's what I meant." he grinned very widely, scratching his bald spot head.

Mitsuhiko still held the gold trophy unbelievably. Ayumi, who just recovered from sprained ankle, also stared at it so proudly. Detective Boys finally won the drama competition, beating about twelve groups. The audiences were enchanted by their performance, especially the incredible performances from Haibara and Conan, who could act very naturally and amazingly.

"Our hard work finally paid off!" Mitsuhiko cried happily. "Thank you very much, Conan-kun, Haibara-san... you made the drama extraordinary!"

"No, Tsuburaya-kun. It's all because our hard work, not only from me and Edogawa-kun," Haibara's words made him flying to the air.

"But still... without Ai-chan who had played triple role and her superb performance, we might not win this." Ayumi agreed with Mitsuhiko.

Haibara smiled. "Thank you. But why don't we just think about what will be bring to Hokkaido?"

"You're right!" Genta yelled. "Hokkaido... here we come!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese words check:<strong>

Barou (short for Baka Yarou): Stupid; Idiot

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special Thanks for the Reviewers:<em>**

**Part-time Dreamer: **Thank you for reviewing and patiently reading my story (again lol). I also hated that quote indeed, but I only tried to make it naturally as it should regarding their real personalities (Conan officially likes Ran - even I hate this fact). But don't worry, I successfully made Conan and Ai kissed! Yatta~! xD

**Yu-na milan: **Your wish is granted :P

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, this is the end of Cinderella Boy. Thank you for patiently reading and I will gladly accept any constructive criticism. Maybe I will make the sequel of it about their vacation to Hokkaido (probably... depends on when the idea will come up with my mind ^_^). Have a nice day everyone!<em>**


End file.
